


Paterfamilias

by Marguerite



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguerite/pseuds/Marguerite
Summary: General, pre-series. Answer to Jae Gecko's 500-word "Secrets" challenge. "You can't move into a West Wing office without having something go wrong."





	Paterfamilias

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

You can't move into a West Wing office without having something go wrong. Not the kind of wrong that gave CJ a desk too short for her gangly frame or that left far too much bellowing space between Josh's office and Donna's cubicle. Not the kind of wrong like Sam packing his glasses in a box that ended up in an OEOB storage room.

No, Toby thought as he walked into the foyer with Sam, CJ, and Josh, there was going to have to be some monumental disaster.

They pulled out their I.D. cards. The photo on Sam's badge looked like a shot for a spread in G.Q. Josh's hair was sticking straight up on his, CJ's eyes were half-closed on hers, and Toby's badge looked like something you'd see on a post office wall.

Like father, like son.

He shook off the thought as it was his turn to present his card. There were no sirens, no bells – but suddenly he was surrounded by the Secret Service.

"What the hell's happening?" Josh demanded, hands on hips. Deputy Emperor.

"Sorry, Mr. Lyman, but there's a problem with Mr. Ziegler's clearance."

Oh. God. Toby saw CJ look away. Knowing. Sam and Josh looked like annoyed bookends. "He's been with the President since the President was the Governor," Sam protested.

Toby began to wonder if letting Sam write speeches was really such a good idea.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why this didn't turn up in a background check earlier on, but we were busy vetting so many people." The agent's eyes turned steely. "Your father is Julius Ziegler?"

The old, painful question. "Yes."

"We need to see Mr. McGarry." Yeah, that was what Toby wanted, to drag Leo into this. "We'll escort you."

"I'll get this straightened out," Josh declared, fists in tight balls at his hips.

"Leo and Josh will take care of you," Sam agreed. "This is nothing."

Oh, sons of Thomas Seaborn and Noah Lyman, paragons living and dead, what you don't know.

CJ, daughter of another paragon, looked at Toby with soft eyes as she pulled Josh and Sam aside. If they had to know, then Toby preferred that they hear it from CJ.

Two armed guards ushered Toby to Leo's office, then who stood in the doorway to the Oval. To protect and serve.

"I've seen the file," Leo said softly.

"Has the President?"

Leo nodded.

Then it's over, Toby realized. "Is there something I need to sign?"

"No. Not now." Leo put his hand on Toby's shoulder. "My father shot himself so he wouldn't have to go where your father went. You may get canned someday, but not today. Not over this."

"I'm sorry." Nothing else to say.

"Nah. We all have secrets. Even him." Nodding at the Oval. "Clear him," he said to the agents. "Toby," he added, "I still love my father."

Tightness in his chest, around his mouth. "Good for you, Leo," Toby said as he left the room without looking back.

***  
END  
***

Feedback is welcome.


End file.
